


Dream Maker, Heart Breaker

by katy15307



Series: Liverpool fc [4]
Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Suaza came to Melwood with his kids "see some friends", he made some new ones today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Maker, Heart Breaker

Barcalona is in my heart, my beautiful wife Sofia's choice. Things couldn't be better with MSN, Messi, myself and Neymar, good friends and world class but my heart bled Red first.

I visited Melwood today, the training ground where I spent three and a half years with Liverpool Football Club, international powerhouse, world class club. I will never forget my time there, I hold the club and everyone in it so dearly in my heart.

Some may think when I say I would only return to play in the Premier League if it was for Liverpool, that I am joking, getting the Red's hopes up, lying even but I am not. I cannot see an excuse to leave Barcalona when the team is formed perfectly, when I love the city, as does my family and the sun shines over the Spanish city but there is only one club I would choose to return to.

Believe me when I speak my heart. I returned for the Gerrard vs Carragher match, I continued to follow Liverpool's matches as much as I could, at least the score if I could not watch the match. In the summer Barcalona brought me to America to play a friendly with LA Galaxies, to play against none other but the one and only Steven Gerrard. Reunited in circumstances that felt so out of place, he shouldn't be playing Soccer and I doubted if I belonged with Barca.

I'm not alone, I brought my daughter Delfina (Sofia worked out the anagram after I signed for the club, a touch of fate perhaps) and my young Benji. We received a very warm welcome from all of the staff and an even better one from the players and their new manager.

I am not going to bad mouth Brendan Rodgers (not after all of the support he and the club gave me in my dark days of suspensions that I should have prevented) but Jurgen Klopp is different, he is vastly more experienced in European football and I believe it won't be long before Liverpool are Champions League contenders once again.

Of course I had my Klopp hug, he was so famous for it that I wasn't going to leave without. I felt his passion, his care, everything that has raised the Red's spirits again, it's all him. They didn't have it at the start of the season, something huge was missing in the heart and soul of the club.

I met many new faces along with old friends, greeted as if I'd never been away.

My old friend Sakho let the world know of my visit, of course I couldn't go to Liverpool without letting the fans know but it was painful, bittersweet to see their comments, to see I was still truly one of them.

"Kidnap that megastar, destroy this post and tell Barca he was never at Melwood! Change his name to something like Steven Carragher." One suggested.

"Trick him into signing a piece of paper for a fan in the mountains in Nepal but in reality it's a contract for five years." Another suggested.

"Bring the tape, the handcuffs and blindfold. Throw him into a locker and DO NOT let him leave!!! Buy a new jersey and some boots for him and let him loose on Anfield on Thursday night."

Thursday night, the Europa game like no other in the competition's history. Always second rate to the Champions League but the Liverpool-Manchester United rivalry was paired together, the biggest rivalry in the world, no doubt about it. I wish I could take part, perhaps my visit today will give our Red men (the true Reds) more boost of confidence. I want to see them win.

Some were rather creative in their plans to keep me at their beloved club but I smiled and laughed and enjoyed the hundreds of positive messages that one post had gotten in a few hours.

It was almost worrying to see how much they wanted me to stay although I knew it was in jest. 

The players, especially Sturridge told me not to pay so much attention to comments on the internet but I knew to ignore the bad ones and laugh too at the jokes at my expense. I'd read the kind of criticism he'd gained while he was injured and advised him the same, ignore the ignorant, hurtful comments but I saw nothing wrong with embarrassing the positive ones.

Liverpool fans were like no other club's fans in the world, they'd made me crave the Anfield atmosphere over and over again, no other stadium, no other match has come close to the ones they built. I could only repay them by hitting the back of the net and we all came so close to that elusive trophy and we mourned as one when we did not succeed.

I miss their support but their media, the newspapers were always there hounding me so much more. Never letting me forget my mistakes. I'd bet a lot of money that those same newspapers would try to remind them of my wrongdoings when they report on my visit, they can't help condemning people like me and it certainly helped to drive me away.

Even with all the negativity the press brought I enjoyed my time here more than I have the words to say. I may not be a one club man like Gerrard or Carragher but I know I am held in a very good light by every Red and I know they want me to achieve the best in my career, no matter where I go.

They say I'm a hero, they say I'm a megastar. I'm just a boy who wanted to play football more than anything else and I found there was no greater feeling than hearing the Kopites roar for my goals so I tried to put as many in the back of the net as I could in every single match.

Some were easy like Norwich, I couldn't help but get hattricks there but some were tough like Crystal Palace. I was so happy to see we'd finally got our own back and I hoped we did it again and gain, every time against them for ruining 2013/14. I was proud that they'd made history, that they'd found the resilience to go on after the red card.

Benji was born Scouse, born right here in Liverpool. Delfina had learnt to speak the Scouse accent like she belonged nowhere else. Cut me and I'll bleed Anfield red but I cannot regret moving to Barcelona, working with MSN but Liverpool is and will always be so dear to me and my family.


End file.
